Oberon
by StarCharm
Summary: Adaptación de la historia de Rumpelstiltskin con los personajes de SAO. Kirisuna. Reto Érase una vez.
1. Chapter 1

" _En serio no tienes remedio." Asuna rio. "¡De no haber sido por tu hermana habrías caído al lago! Ten más cuidado." La chica le reprimió suavemente con una sonrisa de derrota._

 _Kazuto sonrió apenado y se encogió de hombros despreocupado._

" _No sé de qué te preocupas, de todos modos no me hubiera pasado nada." Kazuto le guiñó de manera pícara a la chica._

 _Asuna negó con la cabeza incrédula ante la terquedad de Kazuto mientras le sonreía de manera juguetona._

 _Cómo adoraba verla feliz. En ese momento estando los dos sentados contemplando las estrellas Kazuto se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer a una chica tan hermosa e increíble. Lo volvía loco, y si dependiera de él estaría con ella por siempre._

 _Al notar que Kazuto repentinamente se quedó callado con la mirada fija en ella Asuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

" _¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó tímidamente._

 _Regresando a la realidad Kazuto negó inmediatamente con la cabeza._

" _N-No, no." Kazuto aclaró rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar suspirar melancólicamente. "Es solo que… quisiera estar contigo un poco más."_

 _Asuna frunció el ceño tristemente._

" _También yo." Asuna acortó la distancia entre ellos para postrar su mano sobre la de él. "Pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada, y no quiero que mis padres sospechen. No quisiera saber qué harían si se enteraran."_

" _Tendrán que saberlo algún día." Kazuto le respondió en un tono serio. "Quiero que algún día nos casemos."_

 _La forma en que sus ojos grises la miraron determinadamente y la resolución de sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Asuna perdiera el aliento y se le acelerara el corazón._

" _Y-Yo… yo también." Asuna titubeó. "Pero-"_

" _Eres una princesa, lo sé." Kazuto la interrumpió. "Pero eso no va a detenerme."_

 _Asuna se quedó sin palabras. Conmovida pero aterrada al mismo tiempo no pudo hacer más que mirarlo asombrada. Kazuto sí que era terco, cuando quería algo con todo su ser estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo, pero aunque secretamente Asuna deseaba que lo consiguiera al mismo tiempo estaba aterrada de averiguar qué era lo que pensaría hacer al respecto._

 _Consciente de que tendría que regresar pronto para no causar sospechas Asuna tomó las mejillas de Kazuto en sus manos y acercó su rostro para besarlo. Fue un beso desesperado y anhelante, pero terriblemente breve y melancólico._

" _Tengo que irme." Asuna susurró cabizbaja._

 _Sin darle la oportunidad a Kazuto de decirle algo más que la convenciera de quedarse con él aunque sea unos minutos más Asuna se apresuró en regresar hacia el castillo._

 _Abrumado por las diferentes emociones que lo infestaban Kazuto miró en silencio como la figura de Asuna desaparecía en la distancia. Detestaba verla irse, no quería tener que verla irse de nuevo. Ese momento de soledad cuando ella se apartaba de él se sentía frío y lo carcomía por dentro._

 _No podría continuar así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto._

* * *

"Entonces, ¿dices que te quieres casar con mi hija?"

Desde dónde estaba postrada al lado del trono de su padre Asuna solo podía mirar horrorizada como Kazuto se arrodillaba ante el rey y la reina después de haber pedido la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

El rey y la reina se miraron el uno al otro.

Shouzou, el rey, se veía confundido y hasta un poco desconcertado. ¿Por qué tan repentinamente un plebeyo se les acercaría con tanto descaro a pedir casarse con su hija? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Le daba la impresión de que algo había ocurrido detrás de sus espaldas que explicaba la bizarra situación.

Pero Kyouko, la reina, estaba completamente furiosa. Miraba a Kazuto con desdén y repulsión por tener la audacia de hacer una petición tan increíblemente absurda. ¿En serio pensó que sería digno de casarse con Asuna? Ella era una princesa, de un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Ella tenía otro futuro como realeza, además de que aún no estaba decidido si la casarían con un príncipe de otro reino. De ninguna manera perdonaría tal atrocidad de un simple plebeyo.

"Así es majestad." Kazuto respondió cordialmente, su frente casi tocando el piso en un esfuerzo por enfatizar su reverencia.

Shouzou no estaba del todo seguro de cómo responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kyouko se levantó abruptamente de su trono y caminó hacia Kazuto hasta que él estuviera frente a sus pies.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que aprobaríamos de una petición tan ridícula? ¿Qué podrías ofrecerle a mi hija que no tiene ya o que un verdadero príncipe no podría darle?" Kyouko preguntó con desdén.

"Mi completa devoción." Kazuto replicó firmemente, luchando por mantener su compostura ante la imponente presencia de la reina. "La amo con todo mi ser. Juro protegerla con mi vida y solo darle felicidad."

Kyouko lo miró con escepticismo y rencor. No importaba qué tan honesta u elaborada fuera una confesión de amor, no significaba nada para ella.

"Yo haría lo que sea por ella." Kazuto agregó con firmeza.

Sintiendo la ira que estaba por desbordar de su madre Asuna comenzó a caminar hacia Kazuto para abrazarlo y defenderlo si fuese necesario, pero fue detenida cuando Kyouko bloqueó su camino con su brazo.

"¿Lo que sea?"

Kazuto se armó de coraje para alzar la vista.

"Lo que sea." Kazuto afirmó.

Kazuto no había mentido cuando dijo que haría lo que sea por Asuna, sin embargo no había pensado que la reina fuese a usar esa determinación en contra suya.

Inicialmente estaba confundido cuando fue escoltado repentinamente por un par de guardias y la reina al cuarto más alto de una torre, y considerando que Asuna seguía a su madre con una expresión perpleja durante todo el trayecto supuso que ella tampoco tenía idea de lo que iba a suceder.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras de la torre Kyouko se detuvo y abrió la puerta permitiendo que Kazuto entrara primero. Cautelosamente Kazuto miró el interior de la habitación, y su confusión solo fue mayor al ver que era un cuarto lleno de nada más que montañas y montañas de paja.

Kazuto giró para mirar a la reina esperando una explicación.

"Dijiste que harías lo que sea." Kyouko le recordó. "Así que quiero que transformes toda esta paja en oro para el amanecer. Si fallas serás ejecutado."

Kazuto sintió como su cuerpo se heló.

Dijo que haría lo que sea, y no había mentido. Pero eso era imposible, y la reina lo sabía.

¿Tanto quería deshacerse de él?

"¡No!" Asuna gritó desesperada. "¡¿Madre qué te sucede?! ¡Eso es imposible y lo sabes!"

Asuna intentó pasar al lado a su madre para correr hacia Kazuto pero fue detenida abruptamente por los guardias. Se forcejeó y peleó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin importar cuánto luchara fue arrastrada de regreso para descender las escaleras.

Las miradas de Kyouko y Kazuto se cruzaron, y Kazuto pudo jurar que por un instante vio malicia brillar en sus ojos.

"Veamos si tus sentimientos son tan fuertes como lo aseguras."

Kazuto cayó a sus rodillas cuando la puerta se cerró frente a él de un portazo y del otro lado se escuchó como se giraba una llave para encerrarlo por completo.

¿Así era como iba a terminar? ¿Sin siquiera tener una oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo y teniendo que esperar agonizantemente a que saliera el sol por su cuenta'

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

No quería morir. No estaba listo. Tenía tantas cosas que quería hacer con Asuna a su lado, quería envejecer con ella y pasar el resto de sus días juntos como esposos.

Ni siquiera tenía la opción de escapar. La puerta estaba cerrada y solo había una solitaria ventana con barrotes que no lo dejarían pasar. Incluso aunque pudiera salir la caída que lo esperaba era muy peligrosa, e incluso si la sobreviviera al escapar seguramente sería prófugo de la ley y no podría ver a Asuna de nuevo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Desamparado Kazuto se sentó contra la pared y abrazó sus piernas a su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas cuando lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando Kazuto dejó de sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo para ser reemplazados por la luz de la luna.

"Vaya, pero qué escena tan penosa."

Kazuto alzó la cabeza asustado al escuchar la voz desconocida y se puso de pie abruptamente al ver un hombre alto y rubio que jamás había visto antes frente a él. Lo que más llamó su atención sin duda alguna fue el par de alas que el desconocido tenía en su espalda.

¿Acaso era un hada?

"¿Quién eres?" Kazuto preguntó desconcertado.

"Soy la respuesta a tus plegarias." El hada se encogió de hombros despreocupado. "Y con mucho gusto convertiré toda esta paja en oro si así lo deseas."

Kazuto lo miró asombrado. ¿No estaba alucinando verdad? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¿En serio puedes hacerlo?"

"¡Por supuesto!" El hada rio presumido. "Pero espero comprendas que quiero algo a cambio."

Desesperado Kazuto no titubeó en tomar el collar de plata que llevaba en su cuello para ofrecérselo al extraño. Había sido un gran hallazgo en una de sus visitas al mercado, y aunque si fue relativamente costoso no tenía ningún valor sentimental como para detener a Kazuto de entregarlo.

El hada tomó el collar en sus manos, lo observó detenidamente por un momento y sonrió satisfecho al guardarlo entre los pliegues de su prenda verde.

Sin decirle otra palabra a Kazuto el hada tomó asiento junto a la pila de paja más cercana, y con un simple toque de sus dedos comenzó a transformarla en oro.

Kazuto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aunque personalmente nunca había conocido un hada y mucho menos sabía de lo que podían hacer, ver con sus propios ojos como la paja se volvía oro era alucinante. De no verlo él mismo definitivamente no lo habría creído.

Sintiendo un peso inmenso dejar sus hombros Kazuto se dejó caer contra la pared y se deslizó hacia el suelo aliviado.

Iba a vivir. Vería a Asuna de nuevo.

La felicidad lo invadió, y con sus preocupaciones ya olvidadas los ojos de Kazuto comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que perdió las fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos.

* * *

Ahí va el primer capítulo! Muchas gracias a las chicas del grupo SAO Fickers por organizar este evento! Sé que inició desde San Valentín pero no quería subir nada hasta tener la historia casi terminada, así que me alegra decir que ya tengo otros dos capítulos listos y solo falta el último!

Para futura referencia, el hada de esta historia que juega el papel de Rumpelstiltskin es Oberon. Como Kazuto no sabe su nombre y es un dato importante para la historia no lo mencionaré hasta el final, así que quería aclararlo desde el inicio (para que no lo confundieran con Eugeo o algo).

Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


	2. Chapter 2

El sol volvió a postrarse sobre el horizonte, y su calidez fue suficiente para despertar a Kazuto.

Bostezando adormilado Kazuto abrió los ojos desorientado, brevemente olvidando lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Claro, había sido encerrado en una torre por la reina misma para probar si era digno de Asuna, y para hacerlo tenía que convertir paja en oro o morir si fracasaba.

Repentinamente recobrando los cinco sentidos Kazuto casi perdió el aliento al notar el resplandeciente brillo dorado que lo rodeaba. Se puso de pie asombrado y se acercó a las pilas que antes eran de paja para inspeccionarlas. La paja ya no se sentía suave contra sus manos, era más sólida y pesada.

"Lo logró." Kazuto murmuró sorprendido.

Esa hada no había mentido. Incluso cuando Kazuto se quedó dormido y ya no lo podía vigilar el hada se quedó toda la noche para transformar la paja por completo.

Le hubiera gustado agradecerle.

Kazuto se sobresaltó cuando repentinamente escuchó cómo le quitaban el seguro a la puerta, y al abrirse un destello naranja corrió para tomarlo en sus brazos desesperadamente.

"No dejaré que te haga daño." Asuna le susurró al oído temblorosa. "Voy a protegerte cueste lo que cueste."

Separándose de Kazuto para mirarlo a los ojos Asuna perdió el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que la paja ya no estaba. Miró estupefacta a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez estaba soñando, pero al ver que su madre permanecía inmóvil en la entrada de la habitación con una expresión incrédula en su rostro Asuna se percató de que ese no era un sueño.

"¿Pero cómo...?" Asuna preguntó estupefacta. "¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Kazuto frotó su cuello apenado.

"Creo que aunque te explicara no me creerías." Confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ansioso por el veredicto de la reina Kazuto la miró esperando su respuesta, pero ella parecía estar aún perdida en su trance.

"¿Es esto suficiente prueba su majestad?" Kazuto finalmente le preguntó.

Aunque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos Kyouko no podía creerlo. Se supone que eso era imposible, ella se aseguró de que ese fuera el caso, pero de alguna forma consiguió hacerlo de todos modos. ¿Acaso era un truco?

Kyouko frunció el ceño escéptica.

"Me sorprendiste, eso no lo voy a negar." Kyouko admitió honestamente. "Pero para estar segura de que esto no sea un truco o un engaño quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. De igual manera si fallas serás ejecutado."

"¡¿Madre qué te sucede?!" Asuna intervino molesta. "Kazuto ya hizo lo imposible por mí, ¡¿qué eso no es prueba suficiente?!"

"No te entrometas Asuna." Kyouko le reprimió fríamente. "Si dices otra palabra lo ejecutaré sin si quiera darle la oportunidad."

Las manos de Asuna temblaron en puños mientras la chica miró a su madre con rencor. Estaba furiosa con ella, pero también temía por el bienestar de Kazuto.

Madre e hija se miraron la una a la otra silenciosamente hasta que Asuna giró para estar frente a Kazuto de nuevo. No podía explicarse cómo es que Kazuto logró hacer algo tan increíble en una sola noche, pero si lo pudo hacer una vez podría hacerlo dos veces ¿no?

"¿Estarás bien? ¿Crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?" Asuna le preguntó temerosa.

Kazuto se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. Sin duda esa hada podría lograr tal hazaña de nuevo sin problemas, pero Kazuto no estaba seguro si el hada iría a visitarlo de nuevo. De igual manera no tenía muchas opciones, y lo único que podía hacer era creer.

Kazuto asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Estaré bien." Contestó solemnemente, no del todo seguro.

Tomó la mano de Asuna y la elevó a sus labios para besarla suavemente, en un intento por reconfortarla.

Asuna suspiró tristemente.

"Odio sentirme así. Quisiera poder hacer algo." Asuna murmuró frustrada.

Kazuto acarició los dedos de la chica, sintiendo el frío metal del anillo dorado que ella estaba usando en su dedo índice. El brillo captó su atención, y al verlo Kazuto recordó que si el hada llegaba de nuevo esa noche sin duda alguna le pediría algo a cambio. El collar de plata era lo único que llevaba con él, necesitaba tener algo para ofrecerle.

"¿Crees poder regalarme ese anillo?" Kazuto le preguntó repentinamente.

Asuna parpadeó confundida, no del todo segura por qué Kazuto haría una petición similar, pero al ver cómo sus ojos grises le rogaban que dijera que sí Asuna asintió sin dudarlo.

"Claro." Asuna le dijo mientras le entregó el anillo en sus manos. "Confío en ti. Sé que todo saldrá bien."

La noche volvió a caer, y antes de que la luna saliera por completo Kazuto fue guiado a una torre diferente a la primera. La habitación era ligeramente más grande, pero igual que la vez anterior la única ventana estaba bloqueada por rejas y todo estaba lleno de montañas de paja.

Kazuto intentó recordar si hizo algo en particular para haber invocado el hada, pero al no poder pensar en nada decidió que solo podía esperar por su llegada. Con cada minuto Kazuto se volvía más ansioso y desesperado, pero cuando escuchó una risa burlona detrás de él sintió cómo una ola de alivio lo envolvió.

"¿De nuevo en el mismo percance?" El hada preguntó curioso, mirando a su alrededor y notando que había más paja que la vez pasada. "Bueno, eso no importa. Puedo convertir toda esta paja en oro fácilmente. ¿Tienes algo con qué pagarme?"

Casi inmediatamente Kazuto buscó entre sus bolsillos por el anillo dorado que Asuna le había dado y se lo entregó al hada.

"¿Con eso será suficiente?"

El hada analizó el anillo por un breve momento. Era de oro genuino y tenía el emblema de la familia real, definitivamente era valioso.

"Más que suficiente." El hada dijo satisfecho mientras guardó el anillo entre sus pliegues.

Con un suspiro de alivió Kazuto se sentó y se recostó contra la pared, viendo como el hada comenzó a trabajar con la paja. No tenía idea de dónde había venido, cómo supo que alguien en una torre oscura necesitaba ayuda, cuáles eran sus intenciones o si quiera cuál era su nombre, pero aunque la curiosidad era demasiado tentadora Kazuto no quiso arriesgar distraer al hada de su trabajo.

Podía vivir sin saber esas respuestas, porque después de todo Kazuto iba a continuar viviendo gracias a su ayuda.

En algún momento de la noche Kazuto se quedó completamente dormido.

El abrupto sonido de la puerta abriéndose agresivamente despertó a Kazuto de un salto, y al darse cuenta de que era la reina quién había entrado a observar los resultados Kazuto se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

Tras adentrarse a la habitación la reina cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se acercó a la montaña de paja más cercana.

Todo era oro. El hada había cumplido su palabra y Kazuto se sintió confiado al ver que una vez más logró realizar la petición de la reina.

Fue justo entonces que Kazuto se dio cuenta que Asuna no estaba. Se acercó a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar la voz de su amada del otro lado, pero solo había silencio. Kazuto hizo una mueca molesta; conociendo a la reina seguramente se aseguró de que Asuna no pudiera venir a verlo.

"No sé qué es lo que hiciste." Kyouko empezó a hablar. "Pero ahora estoy convencida de que esto no parece ser un truco."

Kyouko giró para mirar a Kazuto, y aunque estaba impresionada su mirada seguía siendo hostil.

"Sin embargo, aún me es difícil aceptar tan fácilmente que un plebeyo se case con mi única hija."

Kyouko continuó mientras se le acercó a Kazuto.

"Si en serio estás dispuesto a ir tan lejos por mi hija deberás hacer lo mismo una última vez, solo que esta vez si logras hacerlo de nuevo dejaré que te cases con Asuna."

Kazuto sintió como perdió el aliento.

Podría casarse con Asuna. La reina misma aceptaría de su amor y no habría nada que pudiera mantenerlos separados. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Pero no lo olvides." Kyouko continuó, regresando Kazuto a la realidad. "Si fallas serás ejecutado."

Instintivamente la mano de Kazuto se postró en su cuello temerosamente mientras él asintió débilmente con la cabeza. A este punto ya no había vuelta atrás. O lograba cumplir los requisitos de la reina para vivir el resto de su vida con su amada, o fallaba en el intento y moría a consecuencia de ello.

El resto del día Kazuto no tuvo oportunidad de ver a Asuna, y aunque le hubiera gustado verla para hacerle saber que estaba bien y que su final feliz ya estaba a la vista, solo podía confiar en que la reina le había informado de todo lo ocurrido.

Una vez más encerrado en una torre con montañas de paja a su alrededor Kazuto caminaba ansioso de un extremo de la habitación al otro, conteniendo el aliento y con su corazón latiendo como loco mientras esperaba agonizantemente por que el hada volviera a aparecer.

"Debí imaginarlo, ¿lo mismo de siempre verdad?"

Kazuto se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la repentina voz, pero suspiró aliviado al ver que el hada se encogía de hombros despreocupadamente y se encaminaba a la pila de paja más cercana a él. Sin media palabra de Kazuto el hada se sentó en un lugar cómodo y comenzó a transformar la paja en oro.

Igual que las noches anteriores Kazuto miró maravillado como la transformación ocurría frente a sus ojos, pero sacudió su cabeza para salir de ese estupor al recordar que tenía que pagarle al hada tan grande favor. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre su ropa y bolsillos algo que pudiera ser del valor más remoto, pero al no encontrar nada Kazuto comenzó a entrar en pánico.

No tenía nada. Por supuesto que un plebeyo como él no tendría riquezas, ese collar de plata que ofreció en la primera noche fue cosa de una vez, y al no ver a Asuna ese día no pudo pedirle una ofrenda como lo había hecho con el anillo. ¿De dónde iba a sacar algo valioso para pagar?

"Oye…" Kazuto empezó nerviosamente. "No tengo nada con qué pagarte."

Una risa risueña escapó de los labios del hada mientras continuaba trabajando.

"Descuida, pensaré en algo con lo que puedas pagarme después. Por ahora no te preocupes de eso."

Apreciaba el gesto, pero por alguna razón Kazuto no lograba sentirse cómodo con la repentina amabilidad.

"Tal vez deberías detenerte. En serio no tengo nada que pueda ofrecerte." Kazuto insistió, teniendo un mal presentimiento de lo que podría resultar si prometía pagar con algo que no tenía.

"Insisto, no te preocupes." El hada dijo sin dejar de trabajar por un segundo. "Además, sé lo que está en juego. Después de esto podrás casarte con la princesa, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?"

Kazuto titubeó.

Por supuesto que sí, jamás había querido algo más en su vida. Además, si no lograba convertir la paja en oro la reina lo mataría sin dudarlo. Definitivamente no tenía muchas opciones.

Con un suspiro de derrota Kazuto se sentó contra la pared.

"De acuerdo." Kazuto finalmente aceptó a regañadientes.

Con los párpados entre cerrados Kazuto miró silenciosamente como el hada continuaba trabajando, y aunque hubiera querido quedarse dormido para poder descansar de tanta ansiedad por un momento el sueño nunca llegó por él.

Pasaron las horas, y Kazuto observó silenciosamente como el hada transformaba cada montaña de paja en oro, hasta que unos minutos antes de que se vieran los primeros rayos de sol terminó con su trabajo sacudiendo sus manos victorioso.

"Listo." El hada suspiró satisfecho. "No me molestaría ayudarte de nuevo si lo necesitas, pero intenta ya no meterte en problemas extraños."

Kazuto se puso de pie, un tanto temeroso por escuchar cuál sería el costo de sus servicios.

"Entonces, ¿cómo voy a pagarte?" Kazuto preguntó sin rodeos.

El hada llevó un dedo a su mentón pensativamente con una sonrisa pícara.

"Bueno, considerando que es gracias a _mí_ que vas a casarte con la princesa… como pago quiero que me des tu primer hijo."

Kazuto pudo sentir como su alma casi abandonaba su cuerpo.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y un sudor frío descendía de su frente. ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza era esa? Hasta ahora el hada había aceptado sin problemas pagos de valor material como collares de plata y anillos de oro, ¿por qué tan repentinamente pediría algo irremplazable como una vida humana?

"No sé a qué estás jugando." Kazuto gruñó furioso. "Pero si crees que voy a entregarte a mi primer hijo voluntariamente estás realmente equivocado."

"Oye, oye." El hada levantó sus manos de manera defensiva. "No tienes por qué ponerte así. Considerando lo mucho que estoy ayudándote pienso que ese es un precio razonable."

"¡Déjate de estupideces!" Kazuto bramó. "¿Qué no siempre estuviste interesado en lo material? Te conseguiré lo que sea."

El hada se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Ya me cansaron esas cosas." El hada se encogió de hombros despreocupado. "Lo que quiero ahora es tu primer hijo, y no aceptaré nada más."

"Después de que me case con Asuna te puedo conseguir dinero, propiedades, riqueza ¡lo que sea!" Kazuto continuó insistiendo, lentamente entrando en pánico al ver que no podía convencer al hada.

El hada seguía mostrándose desinteresado ante las ofertas y bostezó aburrido.

"No, lo siento, no quiero nada de eso." Dijo con una mueca impaciente. "Pero como claramente sigues en negación dejaré que te calmes y vendré por mi paga cuando llegue el momento."

"¡No! ¡Espera!"

Kazuto intentó sujetar el hada para evitar que se fuera, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo ya se había evaporado en una nube de luz.

¿Para qué quería a su primer hijo? ¿Qué pretendía hacer con él?

Derrotado Kazuto se apoyó contra una pared para no perder el equilibrio y sujetó su cabeza desesperadamente.

¿Y ahora qué podía hacer? No sabía de dónde había venido esa hada, así que no tenía manera de buscarlo. ¿Debería decirle a Asuna? ¿Podría ella ser de ayuda para encontrarlo? No… no podía decirle. No tenía el valor para decirle. Le rompería el corazón saber que perdería a su primer hijo, y no solo eso, seguramente también odiaría a Kazuto por haber hecho un trato similar sin considerar las consecuencias.

Dijo que vendría por su paga cuando llegara el momento. ¿Acaso significaba que cuando naciera su primer hijo el hada estaría en puerta para llevárselo?

Kazuto tragó saliva aterrado ante la idea. ¿En serio no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo?

No, no podía rendirse. Definitivamente no dejaría que le arrebataran a su hijo sin intentar pelear. Por el momento era evidente que no podía hacer mucho, pero podía prepararse, y cuando el momento llegara podría pensar en una solución.

"¡Kazuto!"

La puerta se abrió violentamente y justo como ocurrió después de la primera noche Asuna entró corriendo para abrazarlo contra ella.

"Qué alivio que estás bien." Asuna sonrió risueña, besando a Kazuto numerosas veces en el rostro.

Entrando después de Asuna la reina se adentró en la habitación para una vez más inspeccionar la paja. Mientras ella lo revisaba todo meticulosamente Asuna tomó las mejillas de Kazuto entre sus manos para besarlo una vez más.

"Lo lograste." Asuna suspiró maravillada. "Gracias a ti al fin estaremos juntos."

"Sí, al fin." Kazuto respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

Inmediatamente notando la mirada distante y la angustia que mostraba su lenguaje corporal Asuna frunció el ceño preocupada.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Lo siento." Kazuto rio suavemente. "Es que no dormí bien anoche. Pero créeme, nunca había estado más feliz en mi vida."

Aceptando su respuesta Asuna lo volvió a abrazar.

"Felicidades."

Kyouko finalmente habló para llamar la atención de ambos.

"Podrás casarte con mi hija."


	3. Chapter 3

La vida de Kazuto era perfecta. Habían pasado 15 años desde que se casó con Asuna, el amor de su vida, y habían permanecido juntos y felices hasta entonces. Forjaron una vida en el castillo, y cuando el rey y la reina decidieron que eran demasiado viejos para seguir reinando decidieron cederles el trono a Kazuto y a Asuna. Inicialmente no fue fácil, pero con el tiempo y con la ayuda de Asuna Kazuto logró ser en un rey digno y justo que era querido por su reino.

Sin embargo, después de obtener su final feliz siempre hubo un pensamiento escondido en lo más recóndito de su mente carcomiéndolo por el temor y la culpa. Después de tantos años Kazuto seguía recordando la deuda que le tenía a cierta hada y el precio que debía pagar por ello.

Incluso siendo rey y poseyendo todos los recursos que pudiese necesitar para hacer búsquedas por todo el reino Kazuto nunca logró encontrar al hada. Nadie lo había visto nunca, y ni siquiera habían escuchado de semejante criatura.

Sin respuestas ni pistas que lo pudieran ayudar Kazuto no podía hacer nada por el momento, pero cuando Asuna le hizo saber que estaba embarazada supo que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a verlo. Fue un momento muy abrumador por emociones completamente opuestas. Había estado increíblemente feliz de que su esposa traería al mundo su primer hijo, un bebé con mitad suya y de ella, pero también había sido invadido por el temor al recordar que esa misteriosa hada aparecería tan pronto su bebé llegara al mundo para arrebatárselo.

En lo que transcurrían esos nueve meses Kazuto no podría hacer nada por más que quisiera, así que decidió ignorar esa preocupación y disfrutar plenamente del embarazo de Asuna. Cuando llegara el momento del nacimiento estaría listo para lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir.

Y fueron nueve meses llenos de dicha y emoción. Kazuto disfrutó de cada minuto, pero pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba afuera de su habitación caminando en el pasillo ansiosamente de un lado a otro, esperando por poder conocer a su hijo o hija.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Asuna comenzó a dar a luz, y al no poder estar a su lado para apoyarla no tenía otra opción más que esperar. El suspenso de no saber cuánto tiempo faltaba, de que no hubiera complicaciones o de que Asuna estuviera bien mantenía a Kazuto en un estado continuo de ansiedad y estrés.

Varios sirvientes y guardias que lo vieron caminando de un extremo a otro con los brazos fuertemente cruzados le aseguraron que todo saldría bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse? Era su esposa la que estaba ahí dentro, dando a luz a su bebé mientras él se quedaba sin hacer nada.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Kazuto se detuvo en seco, desesperado por escuchar buenas noticias. Dos sirvientas que habían acompañado a Asuna desde que se le rompió la fuente se asomaron por la puerta buscando al rey, y tan pronto vieron que las estaba mirando con esperanza en los ojos las dos le sonrieron. Abrieron la puerta por completo para que Kazuto pudiera entrar, enternecidas al ver que el rey corrió apresurado por estar al lado de Asuna. Con una breve reverencia las dos se fueron para dejarlos a solas.

"Asuna." Kazuto la llamó entusiasmado casi tropezándose por querer estar a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Al escuchar su nombre Asuna apartó su atención del bulto en sus brazos para sonreírle a su esposo.

"Kazuto." Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Tan pronto tuvo a Asuna a su lado Kazuto se abalanzó para abrazarla aliviado y comenzó a postrar besos sobre su cabeza. Habían pasado demasiadas horas separados que Kazuto por poco perdía la cordura.

Ella estaba bien, todo había salido bien, y a juzgar por la sonrisa en sus labios su bebé también estaba bien.

Sintió como el alivio recorrió su cuerpo e hizo que todo el temor que había sentido se desvaneciera, y una vez que su mente ya no estaba nublada por preocupación Kazuto tomó un par de segundos para ver a Asuna detenidamente.

Su largo cabello estaba despeinado y húmedo, su rostro tenía rastros de sudor y estaba cubierto por un ligero tinte rosado muy seguramente por el cansancio y sus ojos estaban entre cerrados deseosos de poder cerrarse por completo para poder dormir. A pesar de que Kazuto no tuvo nada que ver con el parto se sentía agotado por el torrente de emociones, pero al ver a Asuna completamente exhausta recibirlo con una sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse indigno de ser su esposo.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que Kazuto pudo decirle antes de besarla de nuevo, acariciando sus mejillas tiernamente.

Asuna rio, postrando su frente contra la de él.

"Hay alguien a quién deberías conocer." Le susurró suavemente, alentándolo para ver de cerca al bebé que traía en brazos.

Tragando saliva nerviosamente Kazuto sintió como su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho mientras descubría el rostro de la pequeña criatura envuelta en sábanas.

En un encuentro conmovedor un par de ojos avellana conocieron por primera vez los grises de su padre.

"Es una niña." Kazuto murmuró maravillado.

La pequeña era definitivamente la viva imagen de los dos. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Asuna, igual de brillantes y hermosos, y sus mechones negros definitivamente eran iguales a los de él. Era perfecta.

Kazuto jamás había pensado que podría enamorarse de alguien más con Asuna a su lado, pero en ese instante estaba convencido de que nunca había visto una criatura tan hermosa. Apenas llevaba un par de segundos de haberla conocido y ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Pero abruptamente la felicidad lo abandonó. Ahora que su hija había nacido sin duda alguna esa hada ruin vendría a arrebatársela, a hacer quién sabe qué con ella y nunca la volvería a ver. Sin duda alguna si eso sucedía Kazuto sucumbiría ante la tristeza, sería demasiado para su corazón.

Los gemidos curiosos de su hija trajeron a Kazuto de regreso a la realidad cuando la pequeña estiró sus brazos en un intento de tocar a su padre.

Kazuto sonrió y acerco su mano a su hija para que ella tomara uno de sus dedos. Aunque sus manos eran increíblemente pequeñitas la bebé sujetó su dedo índice con una fuerza que Kazuto no esperaba. Nació fuerte, sana y preciosa. Tanto era su orgullo que Kazuto pensó que sus sentimientos se desbordarían de una manera u otra.

No, definitivamente no permitiría que se llevaran a su hija. Estaba decidido a protegerla a cualquier costa, y si tenía que ir al otro extremo del mundo para mantenerla a salvo lo haría sin dudar.

"Es perfecta." Asuna suspiró risueña.

"Sí, lo es." Kazuto besó la frente de Asuna y tomó un mechón de cabello que estaba en su rostro para colocarlo detrás de su oído. "Necesitas descansar. Ella también."

Los ojos de Asuna estaban al borde de cerrarse del cansancio y sueño, y en ese instante ella merecía descansar más que nadie.

Asuna asintió con un bostezo.

"Sí, creo que dormir me caería muy bien."

Kazuto se levantó de la cama para arropar cuidadosamente a Asuna y a su hija. La imagen de Asuna con su hija en brazos aún no parecía real, pero entre más tiempo las miraba Kazuto podía sentir como su corazón revoloteaba en su pecho y le recordaba que en verdad eso estaba pasando.

Las miró añorante por unos momentos más, y una vez que la respiración de Asuna se tornó más relajada y lenta dejó la habitación.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el hada volviera a aparecer. Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento, así que la prioridad de Kazuto era mantener la habitación vigilada lo mejor posible para evitar que se llevaran a su hija. De esa manera una vez que apareciera el hada Kazuto podría intervenir para persuadirlo de alguna manera.

Levantando la mirada Kazuto perdió el aliento cuando frente a él estaba el hada que no había visto en casi dos décadas.

A pesar de los años se veía exactamente igual, el mismo cabello rubio y ojos verdes que brillaban pícaramente. Verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo era aterrador y abrumador al mismo tiempo, y de no haber estado esperándolo Kazuto habría entrado en pánico.

Kazuto hizo todo en su poder para no perder el control y darle un puñetazo en la cara. Si podía transformar la paja en oro quién sabe de qué más era capaz, por lo que no era buena idea probar su suerte.

"Felicidades majestad." El hada se inclinó en reverencia. "Tiene usted una hija realmente preciosa."

Las manos de Kazuto se apretaron en puños de ira.

"Qué suerte la mía ¿no? Nunca pensé que me llevaría a una niña tan linda." El hada continuó con una risa burlona.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle, e instintivamente Kazuto usó su cuerpo para bloquear la puerta hacia dónde Asuna y su hija estaban durmiendo. La única manera en la que llegaría a ellas era sobre su cadáver.

"No te llevarás a mi hija." Kazuto gruñó furioso, su mirada llena de rabia y determinación. "Estoy dispuesto a darte cualquier otra cosa, pero a ella no."

El hada rodó sus ojos entretenido.

"¿Después de tanto tiempo sigue con lo mismo majestad?" Preguntó mientras sacudía su cabeza decepcionado. "Ya le había dicho que no aceptaré otra cosa. Además, no me parece justo que a pesar de que fue gracias a mí que tiene esta vida, usted se rehúse a pagarme el favor."

Por más que detestaba admitirlo tenía razón. De no haber sido por él Kazuto habría muerto hace años. No se habría casado con Asuna, no habría iniciado una nueva vida con ella, no habría creados tantos recuerdos para atesorar y sobre todo su hija ni siquiera habría existido.

"¿Qué clase de rey no paga la deuda de un favor tan grande?"

Era verdad. Todo se lo debía a él, pero el convertirse en un rey justo y buen esposo fue todo mérito propio. A pesar de que el hada le dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo Kazuto encontró la felicidad por sí mismo, fueron sus méritos los que lo llevaron tan lejos y eso nadie se lo podía quitar.

"Es verdad que de no ser por ti yo habría muerto hace mucho tiempo." Kazuto admitió en un murmuro. "Pero no necesito ser rey para saber que tu trato fue injusto. Esa noche me acorralaste y me pusiste en una posición donde no tenía otra opción más que aceptar sin importar cuáles fueran tus condiciones."

"¿A pesar de que te ayudé me acusas de algo así?" El hada suspiró indignado, postrando sus manos en su cintura despreocupadamente. "En serio no entiendo por qué haces tal alboroto. Si tanto quieres ser padre después de darme a tu hija podrías embarazar a la reina de nuevo y ya."

Como quería matarlo.

En un solo paso Kazuto cortó la distancia entre los dos y sujetó al hada por el cuello de su prenda de manera amenazante. Todo su cuerpo hervía de ira y sus manos temblaban por el repentino flujo de sangre que lo incitaba a golpear ese rostro tan molesto y burlón. Era el rey, nadie podía detenerlo de hacer lo que le plazca, además su enojo era justificado, pero el poco sentido común que no aún había sido nublado por adrenalina le gritaba a Kazuto que no era buena idea arriesgarse de esa manera.

El hada se rio burlón, disfrutando de cómo el mismo rey intentaba matarlo con la pura mirada.

"No te daré a mi hija." Kazuto repitió entre dientes.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, Kazuto manteniéndose firme y el hada sonriendo entretenido esperando por ver el siguiente movimiento del pelinegro.

Justo como lo supuso después de recobrar sus sentidos y respirar profundamente Kazuto lo dejó ir, su mirada llena de rabia tornándose débil y triste.

"La amo demasiado… no lo soportaría." Kazuto confesó tristemente, abrumado por la sensación de impotencia que lo invadió.

Con un suspiro fingido de derrota el hada sacudió su cabeza.

"Hasta yo tengo corazón majestad, así que si significa tanto para usted le daré una oportunidad."

Kazuto levantó la mirada sorprendido. ¿Aún tenía la posibilidad de quedarse con su hija? ¿Aún había esperanza?

"Si en los próximos tres días usted puede adivinar mi nombre no me llevaré a su hija y perdonaré su deuda. Pero claro, si falla me la llevaré."

¿Adivinar su nombre? Definitivamente eso no era imposible, ¡podía hacerlo!

Los ojos de Kazuto se iluminaron esperanzados y sintió que un peso dejó su pecho, pero inmediatamente entró en pánico cuando el hada empezó a reírse.

"¡Pero el primer día es hoy! Así que empiece a adivinar majestad."

¿Qué clase de nombre podría tener un hada? ¿Uno extraño? ¿Uno común? ¿Uno que jamás podría imaginar?

Kazuto comenzó a decir todos los nombres que le llegaron a la mente. Desde nombres ficticios que había leído en libros hasta nombres de familiares y amigos que tuvo en su infancia, pero mientras más nombres decía más se angustiaba al ver que la expresión burlona del hada nunca cambió. ¿Ni si quiera estaba cerca?

Poco a poco a Kazuto se le acababan las ideas, y cuando sus pausas entre cada nombre comenzaron a alargarse el hada alzó su mano en ademán de alto.

"Eso es suficiente por hoy majestad, volveré mañana para su segunda oportunidad."

Inclinándose ligeramente el hada se despidió y desapareció en una nube de luces.

Una vez solo Kazuto tomó unos segundos para comprender la gravedad de la situación. De ninguna manera podría adivinar por su cuenta, necesitaría ayuda y no tenía mucho tiempo para conseguirla. Tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

Impulsado por el temor que descendió en su estómago Kazuto decidió que tan pronto saliera el sol el día siguiente mandaría a varios grupos de guardias a buscar nombres a través de todo el reino. Ese nombre tenía que estar en alguna parte e iba a encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste, pero tenía que hacerlo siendo cauteloso de que Asuna no se enterara.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa mañana tan pronto salió el sol Kazuto envió a la mayor cantidad de guardias posible que no trajera sospechas a recorrer el reino, con la tarea de buscar todos los nombres existentes que pudieran encontrar. Considerando que el reino era grande Kazuto sabía que no los volvería a ver hasta en la noche, por lo que estaba un poco nervioso por la segunda visita que sabía tendría ese día.

Sin poder hacer más que esperar Kazuto decidió que sería un buen momento para ver a Asuna y su hija, quiénes aún necesitaban reposar del nacimiento. Las sirvientas le habían dicho que las dos se encontraban bien, pero se sentiría más tranquilo si las visitaba él mismo.

Entrando a la habitación Kazuto sonrió al ver que Asuna estaba despierta, sosteniendo a la bebé en sus brazos mientras la alimentaba.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Kazuto preguntó al sentarse a su lado.

Asuna volteó a mirarlo.

"Ya me siento con más energía." Asuna le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Y de hecho comencé a pensar en un nombre para ella."

"¿En serio?"

Como no sabían si tendrían un hijo o una hija Kazuto y Asuna nunca se tomaron el tiempo para pensar en nombres, y con las preocupaciones que tenía Kazuto recientemente honestamente no había recordado que necesitaban un nombre.

Kazuto miró curioso a su hija, esperando que al ver su rostro un nombre le llegara a la mente, pero hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido nada.

Asuna asintió orgullosa, regresando su mirada a la bebé.

"Tengo varios, pero el que me gusta más es Aiko."

"Aiko…" Kazuto repitió intrigado para ver cómo se sentía pronunciarlo. "Princesa Aiko."

Se escuchaba bien. Se sentía bien decirlo.

Satisfecho Kazuto sonrió.

"Sí, se oye bien."

Asuna recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Kazuto, suspirando anhelante.

"Ya quiero que todos la conozcan."

Kazuto rio y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Asuna. Él también quería que el reino la conociera, estaba seguro de que todos la amarían, pero tenían que esperar un par de meses más antes de presentarla.

"Igual yo, pero todavía es muy pronto. Además, tu ni siquiera has terminado de recuperarte." Kazuto explicó mientras oprimió la mejilla de Asuna con su dedo índice juguetonamente, causando que Asuna le respondiera con un puchero.

"Pues yo me siento bien."

Kazuto sacó su lengua de manera burlona en respuesta, y los dos rieron antes de darse un beso.

Todo todavía se sentía como un sueño. Desde que conoció a Asuna deseaba casarse con ella y formar una familia, era solo un sueño de un joven enamorado, pero en ese momento con Asuna y a su hija frente a él Kazuto no podía evitar sentirse inundado de felicidad. Ese sueño se había vuelto realidad, y aún no lo podía creer.

Kazuto acarició con cuidado la cabeza de su hija y postró un beso en la frente de Asuna.

"Descansa todo lo que necesites, te lo mereces."

Asuna se sonrojó abochornada, en ligero conflicto de que aunque ya no estaba tan exhausta como ayer quería seguir descansando y Kazuto logró darse cuenta de ello. No quería que la cuidaran tanto, pero igual disfrutaba la actitud tierna de su esposo cuando estaba preocupado.

"Gracias, lo haré." Asuna dijo mientras veía como Kazuto se levantó de la cama camino a la puerta.

Mirando a Asuna una última vez antes de irse Kazuto cerró la puerta detrás de él.

De haber sido por él se hubiera quedado con Asuna más tiempo, pero no quería arriesgar que el hada apareciera con ella presente. Sus visitas anteriores no mostraban algún patrón de horario que estuviera siguiendo así que era difícil de adivinar cuándo llegaría.

Dando la vuelta en el pasillo para ir a la biblioteca en busca de más nombres Kazuto se detuvo en seco para evitar chocar con el hada frente a él.

"Sabe majestad tal vez no sea tan buena idea que le ponga nombre a su hija." El hada dijo flotando ligeramente en el aire mientras contemplaba sus manos despreocupadamente. "Después de todo me la llevaré pronto."

Kazuto frunció el ceño molesto. Era sorprendente lo rápido que se enfurecía cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar.

"No te precipites. Aún tengo dos oportunidades."

"Es verdad, pero dudo que logre adivinarlo." El hada rio pícaro. "Así que adelante majestad, esta es su segunda oportunidad. Le deseo suerte."

El hada descendió y dejó que sus pies aterrizaran elegantemente, cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho curiosamente.

Aunque Kazuto sabía que no volvería a ver a sus guardias hasta en la noche investigó un poco más en la biblioteca buscando nombres que no hubiera mencionado el día anterior, y en efecto logró encontrar varios, pero algo en su interior le decía que ninguno era correcto.

Con los brazos temblando a su lado ansiosamente Kazuto comenzó a recitar todos los nombres que podía recordar, todo el tiempo mirando el rostro del hada por alguna señal de que estuvo cerca de adivinar, pero esa sonrisa tan molesta y burlona no titubeó ni una sola vez.

Cuando Kazuto no pudo pensar en más nombres que no hubiera mencionado antes recurrió a inventarlos ahí mismo, pero la inspiración para hacerlo no era mucha bajo tanta presión, y eventualmente no pudo continuar. Suspiró derrotado y se detuvo, increíblemente frustrado por la impotencia que lo invadía.

El hada se mantuvo en silencio por si Kazuto decidía continuar, pero sonrió triunfante al ver la mirada de decepción en sus ojos.

"Fue un buen intento, pero no estuvo ni cerca majestad." El hada rio jovialmente.

Kazuto entrecerró sus ojos enfurecido, luchando arduamente consigo mismo por no golpearlo en la cara.

"Pero aún tiene una oportunidad, así que no pierda la esperanza." El hada guiñó malicioso e hizo una reverencia. "Esperaré con ansias nuestro próximo encuentro."

En un destello blanco el hada se evaporó en el aire.

"Desgraciado…" Kazuto murmuró entre dientes.

Definitivamente no iba dejarlo salirse con la suya. No importara lo que fuera a costar Kazuto protegería a su hija de ese degenerado, y si tenía que morir para lograrlo lo haría.

* * *

Hace ya varias horas que había oscurecido, pero Kazuto seguía sentado en su trono esperando pacientemente por el regreso de sus guardias. Asuna le pidió múltiples veces que fuera a dormir, pero Kazuto no tuvo más opción que mentirle diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Él iba a quedarse despierto toda la noche si era necesario, pero no iba a tolerar que Asuna se desvelara con él, ella aún necesitaba recuperarse y estar al lado de su hija.

La puerta al fin se abrió y Kazuto se sobresaltó en su asiento, sonriendo aliviado al ver cada uno de los guardias que se fueron esa misma mañana entrar a la habitación. Una vez que se formaron frente a él, Kazuto se levantó del trono y se dirigió al primer guardia.

El guardia sacó un pergamino con varios nombres escritos y recalcó cuáles eran los más poco comunes que logró encontrar y de dónde los encontró. Kazuto escuchó atento, leyó la lista brevemente y la tomó para sí mismo dando las gracias.

Repitió lo mismo con cada uno de los guardias, mentalmente tomando nota de los nombres que veía repetidos para tacharlos más tarde, hasta que al llegar a casi la mitad Kazuto notó que el siguiente guardia parecía estar ligeramente desconcertado.

"Aquí están los nombres que encontré majestad." El guardia pelirrojo dijo mientras le entregó la lista a Kazuto. "Y de hecho escuché un nombre bastante extraño… lo escuché de una especie de hada en el bosque."

Kazuto sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró. ¿Podría ser él?

"¿Cómo era esa hada?"

El guardia frotó su cabeza intentando recordar.

"Estaba atardeciendo así que no lo pude ver con claridad, pero distinguí que tenía cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros y usaba una túnica verde."

¡Era él! Definitivamente era él. Ahora más que nunca Kazuto se sentía lleno de esperanzas.

"Dime, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?" Kazuto preguntó acelerado, intentando no mostrarse tan desesperado.

* * *

 _Originalmente la búsqueda por los nombres iba a realizarse solo en el reino, pero las órdenes de Kazuto fueron buscar nombres con todas las personas del reino, y varios guardias recordaron que había una pequeña cantidad de familias viviendo en el bosque. Fue por eso que antes de que se metiera el sol por completo unos pocos guardias se encaminaron al bosque._

 _Ryoutarou venía de regreso de visitar la familia de un leñador, atravesando el bosque para regresar al castillo con toda la información que consiguió. Intentando recobrar el aliento de tanto caminar tomó un momento para recargarse contra un árbol y descansar._

" _¡Estoy tan cerca!"_

 _Ryoutarou alzó la cabeza sorprendido al escuchar a alguien reír cerca de él, y asustado de que fuera alguien hostil rápidamente se escondió detrás del árbol._

" _Después de esperar tantos años al fin lo conseguiré." La voz continuó celebrando triunfante._

 _Discretamente asomando la cabeza por el tronco Ryoutarou miró intrigado la figura de lo que parecía ser un hada revolotear y brincar victorioso._

" _Qué felicidad la que siento hoy, pues mañana su hija mía será ¡qué listo soy!" El hada comenzó a cantar mientras giraba en el aire. "El pobre rey nunca lo podrá adivinar, ¡que Oberon es como me han de llamar!"_

* * *

"Oberon." Kazuto repitió asombrado. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido un nombre así ni en los más locos de su sueños. Con razón el desgraciado estaba tan confiado.

"Majestad, no entiendo por completo lo que está pasando, pero esa hada no estaba hablando de usted ¿o sí?" Ryoutarou preguntó preocupado, consciente de que la hija de Kazuto recién había nacido y de que no había otros reyes de reinos cercanos que hubieran tenido hijas últimamente.

Kazuto sonrió confiado. Ahora que sabía su nombre no tenía nada más de que preocuparse.

"Por supuesto que no." Kazuto le aseguró sonriente. "Puedes estar seguro de que él no nos causará problemas."

Ignorando que aun faltaban guardias por entregar sus listas Kazuto se encaminó de regreso a su trono para hablar directamente con todos.

"Les agradezco inmensamente a todos su trabajo, y sobre todo aprecio que esto no llegara a oídos de Asuna." Kazuto comenzó a hablar, portando una evidente mirada de alivio. "Me aseguraré de que sean bien recompensados."

Los guardias celebraron entre sí, riendo y abrazándose amistosamente los unos a los otros.

"En especial tú." Kazuto agregó, apuntando directamente a Ryoutarou.

Ryoutarou sonrió orgulloso e hizo una reverencia.

"Muchas gracias majestad."

Con esas últimas palabras Kazuto dio permiso a los guardias de que se retiraran, y una vez que lo hicieron él mismo se dirigió a su habitación para ir a dormir.

Asuna ya estaba completamente dormida al igual que Aiko que yacía en la cuna que estaba al lado de su cama, las dos completamente ignorando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Sonriendo plácidamente Kazuto se acostó al lado de Asuna, acercándola a su cuerpo para abrazarla contra su pecho.

Nunca había dormido tan tranquilo como lo hizo esa noche.

Emocionado con la idea de al fin deshacerse de Oberon Kazuto no pudo evitar levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Alivio, confianza, triunfo, y hasta un poco de arrogancia, todas esas emociones lo envolvían en una especie de aura positiva que no podía evitar hacerlo sonreír.

Pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar, por lo que Kazuto se aseguró de permanecer solo toda la mañana. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo Oberon sabía cuándo visitar, pero esperaba que de alguna manera supiera que Kazuto se encontraba solo para ir a verlo. Así que tratando de esconder su evidente buen humor decidió esperar sobre su trono, donde sabía nadie iría a molestarlo sin previo aviso.

Para su alivio Kazuto no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo cuando tan solo a los treinta minutos de estar por su cuenta Oberon se manifestó frente a él.

"No tiene idea del gusto que me da verlo majestad." Oberon dijo con una reverencia. "¿Está listo para intentar adivinar mi nombre por última vez?"

Kazuto se reclinó sobre el trono, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

"Estoy listo." Kazuto respondió seriamente, internamente luchando consigo mismo por no parecer sospechoso.

"Le recuerdo que si en esta ocasión no logra adivinar mi nombre me llevaré a su hija, sea por las buenas o por los malas." Oberon rio maliciosamente mientras se encogió de hombros casualmente.

Kazuto entrecerró sus ojos, molesto por la actitud de Oberon a pesar de que ya sabía que iba a ganar. Algo en ese rostro le resultaba muy irritante.

"Estoy consciente." Kazuto murmuró.

"¡Entonces adelante! Mucha suerte majestad."

Kazuto tomó un momento para respirar y mantener su compostura.

"¿Acaso tu nombre es Klein?" Kazuto preguntó ingenuamente, decidiendo que si Oberon pudo jugar con su corazón de manera tan atroz él también podía darle falsas esperanzas.

"Me temo que no." Oberon respondió mientras sacudió su cabeza.

"Hmm, ¿qué tal Heathcliff?"

Oberon rio entretenido y empezó a flotar en el aire despreocupado, postrando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Tampoco."

"¿Agil?"

"Definitivamente no."

Kazuto sonrió pícaro una vez que se dio cuenta de que Oberon ya consideraba tener la victoria en el bolsillo. Ese era el momento que estaba esperando.

"¿Podrá ser entonces que tu nombre es Oberon?"

Abruptamente aterrizando en el suelo Oberon volteó a ver a Kazuto incrédulo.

"¿Pero qué?" Oberon miró a Kazuto horrorizado, y al ver esa sonrisa victoriosa que portaba en su rostro inmediatamente supo que obtuvo ayuda de alguna parte. "¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!"

"¿Entonces acerté?" Kazuto preguntó burlón, sintiendo una increíble satisfacción al ver a Oberon genuinamente molesto.

"Maldición… ¡Estuve tan cerca!" Oberon gritó furioso a sí mismo, completamente opuesto a su actitud usualmente confiada y serena. "¡Ya casi era mía!"

"Parece que sí lo hice." Kazuto concluyó victorioso. "Debes cumplir tu parte del trato."

En serio no contaba con que Kazuto lograra adivinar su nombre. Oberon estaba seguro de que iba a ganar sin duda alguna, pero no podía negar que un trato era un trato. Tantos años de espera e increíble paciencia desperdiciados.

Con una última mirada de odio dirigida a Kazuto Oberon desapareció.

Al fin se había ido.

Abrumando por una ola de alivio Kazuto se dejó caer en su trono, mirando al techo de la habitación incrédulo intentando procesar que en efecto todo había terminado de una buena vez por todas.

"Lo logré." Kazuto murmuró sorprendido, seguido por una suave risa. "¡Lo logré!"

Repentinamente levantándose Kazuto corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron llevarlo afuera de la habitación. Varios sirvientes y guardias lo miraron intrigados al verlo correr tan velozmente por los pasillos, pero Kazuto no dejó que nada lo detuviera hasta llegar a su destino.

Tan pronto vio esas familiares puertas el corazón de Kazuto se aceleró emocionado y entró a su habitación para ver a Asuna colocando a Aiko en la cuna para su siesta.

Asuna no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y gimió sorprendida al sentir las manos de Kazuto sujetar su cintura y elevarla para girar junto a él.

"¿K-Kazuto?" Asuna preguntó confundida una vez que sus pies regresaron a la tierra y Kazuto la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Muchas gracias Asuna. Gracias por traer nuestra hija al mundo." Kazuto suspiró contra su oído felizmente. "Prometo siempre protegerlas a las dos."

Asuna se sonrojó ante las repentinas palabras tan cariñosas, pero pudo sentir que Kazuto hablaba con el corazón. Asuna sonrió y se dejó envolver por la tibieza que venía del cuerpo de Kazuto.

"Sé que lo harás." Asuna dijo confiadamente y se alejó de él para darle un beso.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de fijar sus miradas en Aiko mientras ella dormía en su cuna tranquilamente.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Y vivieron felices para siempre ^^

Aunque el proceso de escritura fue tardado me divertí mucho modificando la historia original de Rumpelstinski para que quedara con los personajes de SAO. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
